1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information terminal device that acquires information from a server and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium storing data processing program that realizes processing thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, in a mobile terminal such as a smart phone, processing using an application realized by a combination of a native part execution unit executed by a processing unit in the terminal, and a web browser that receives and uses information processed in a server side (web part execution unit) connected through a network is used.
With the use of such an application, advantages of both of the native part execution part and the web part execution part can be obtained, in such a way that a function uniquely incorporated in the mobile terminal is fully used by the native part execution unit while frequently updated processing is performed by the web part execution unit, and the like.
FIG. 6 is a diagram describing exchange of information between a mobile terminal 100 and a server 102 using an application realized by a native part execution unit and a web part execution part. The mobile terminal 100 accesses the server 102 connected through the network 104 using a downloader 10a included in a web browser 10 realized by execution of the application. The downloader 10a receives, for example, information encoded by Base64 or the like from the server 102. The information received from the server 102 is stored and held either in a browser cache 10b accessible from the web browser 10 of the mobile terminal 100 or a storage 12a at a native 12 side. At this time, processing of storing information in the storage 12a upon receiving the information from the web browser 10, and transferring the information held in the storage 12a to the web browser 10 upon receiving a request of the information from the web browser 10 is performed by execution of the native part execution unit. Information encoded by Base64 or the like is transferred between the web browser 10 and the storage 12a, and the information is stored in the storage 12a in an encoded state.
Further, processing of storing, in the browser cache 10b, data once acquired from the server 102, using a cache function of the web browser 10, and saving labor of acquiring the data stored in the browser cache 10b again is known.
https://developers.google.com/speed/docs/best-practices/caching discloses a technology of managing a hash value in which the last updated of data stored in a browser cache and version information are associated with each other, and, when data to be acquired is stored in the cache, using the data stored in the cache without acquiring the data through a communication network.
For example, the technology is used in a game that uses an information terminal device connected to a server through a network to reduce a communication load between the server and the information terminal device when frequently updated character data is transmitted from the server to the information terminal device.